<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Bakandaere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025679">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakandaere/pseuds/Bakandaere'>Bakandaere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Isana Yashiro x Yatogami Kuroh, Kuroh x Shiro, M/M, Yatogami Kuroh x Adolf K. Weissman, kuroshiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakandaere/pseuds/Bakandaere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the Dresdian Slates are destroyed.<br/>How Kuroh feels once his King has left again!<br/>Always attentive and looking towards the doorsteps and how a little hope still lingers on inside of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adolf K. Weismann/Yatogami Kuroh, Isana Yashiro/Yatogami Kuroh, Kuroshiro - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I re-watched K-Project like ‘nth’ time and since I felt it wasn’t enough. I hopped in wishing to read some fanfics, but not after late I realized how my otp had an awfully low number of fanfics, (¬ ¬) when the romance between them was way better than some of the Shounen Ai tagged animes. Although I know there are more people who ship Saruhiko x Yata and Suoh x Reisi but come on, how could I just stand and see them mistreated like this, and thought of writing one of my own.<br/>And yes, I suck at writing summaries, but I suppose the fanfic is good and you will like it *wink* *wink*<br/>And one last thing, recommend what otp should my next fanfic be on! I really like Yullen (Kanda x Allen) a lot and Nezushi too, and if you’ve read Heaven Official’s Blessing, then HuaLian too. Hence, in short, I am very confused. So it’d rather be you guys tell me who should it be and what you’d like to read too…  ~ADIOS~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After destroying the Dresdian Slates, Shiro once again had to leave, that was probably because since he didn't have any noticeable power anymore, so he couldn't hold into the body he had accommodated previously anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroh and Neko were there too, when they saw the Shiro they knew, become someone else, becoming totally unaware of anything, of who they were and looked at them in surprise.</p><p>Later after a few months, when all the commotion had ended, it started pouring down heavily, Kuroh and Neko had gone back to the dorm apartment.</p><p>Later that night, Kuroh had cooked for Neko and placed her in bedding, while he didn't have any appetite.</p><p> </p><p>Although he seemed calm and composed like always, there was a little sadness and fear in his eyes. He lifted the curtain covering the window up and sighed.</p><p>
  <em>"Where are you Shiro?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"When are you going to come back to us?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me it's not gonna take very long."</em>
</p><p>Then he looked down, all that echoed in his ears were Shiro's words, telling him to wait for him after this all is over and that he'd have some business to look after, so he might take some time.</p><p>He thought back to that time and at that time although Kuroh had totally objected what he said, totally resisted the tears that were threatening to flow from his eyes, he had bitterly said,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Why won't you take me along? I'm sure I'll be of help."</em> </strong>
</p><p>And then after a while he said,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Don't think I'm a small child, I have an intuition that you're gonna disappear for long again," he stopped midtracks and then looked at Shiro with his brows furrowed, "Or you might not even come back at all."</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, the previously coaxing Shiro looked at Kuroh with eyes bright like diamond as if he was a little flabbergasted. And then he smiled the brightest smile and chuckled.  With this Kuroh furrowed his eyebrows even more and said,</p><p><strong><em>"Why are you laughing, do not mess with me!"</em></strong> and reached for Kotowari, threatening him a little.</p><p> </p><p>Shiro narrowed his eyes giving him a look that was sort of insinuating his playful nature, leaning forward, he took hold of Kuroh's tie and pulled him towards himself. Kuroh got a little flustered at the sudden display of intimacy and his blood started rushing towards his face. Shiro taking advantage of Kuroh more, got even closer, faces that were inches apart previously were now so close that they could feel each other’s breaths.</p><p>Flustered, Kuroh suddenly shut his eyes tightly, at which he heard a soft chuckle from the other and melted in it. Kuroh was expecting a kiss on his lips that's why he had shut his eyes, but of course how could Yashiro leave any chance of teasing him. He placed a kiss at the corner of Kuroh's lips, and Kuroh felt him smirk.</p><p>Shiro wrapped his arms that previously supported his position, loosely over Kuroh's shoulders.  Kuroh still had his eyes closed. And he heard Shiro say in a low voice, right next to his ears,</p><p><strong><em>"Ara....... Is my Tsundere boyfriend Kuroh showing his emotions and feelings?"</em></strong> and then after a paused hummed, as if waiting for an answer, although Kuroh got a little furious but he was more embarrassed because of the chill that ran down his spine. He remained silent, and then heard Shiro speak.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Kuroh!" </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Yatogami Kuroh" </em> </strong>
</p><p>Although this really turned Kuroh on. He hummed.</p><p>Hearing this, Shiro wrapped his arms around Kuroh's waist, hugging him properly and tightly this time and said,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You've waited for me before too, right."</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Although I know that… I made you wait for very long before, which I am sorry for too —— but it won't be long this time, and you won't have to look for me either, I will come back to you  like I did before too."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Kuroh was silent all this time, as if he was breaking before, and after Shiro hugged him and soothed him he felt he was held back in place again, tightly.</p><p>Shiro felt Kuroh's aura weak and almost came to a similar conclusion and placed a kiss on the nape of Kuroh's neck, before continuing,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"You've believed in me for quite long — have faith and trust in me a little more. I will always come back because, — because you're home."</em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em>"I - I  also"</em> </strong> <em>, he stuttered,<strong> " — Kuroh, I also don't want to be separate from you either..."</strong></em></p><p>With this Kuroh felt his sadness somehow too and felt that he needed some support too, so he smiled and sighed, bringing his arms around Shiro's waist and hugging him back,</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Okay, mmhmmm since it's a promise. I'll have faith in you. You better be back soon." </em> </strong>
</p><p>And then he remembered the way Shiro teased him, he let the hug loosen and Shiro did too, and grabbed Kotowari's Scabbard, <strong><em>"Also, don't tease me again like that or else,"</em></strong> he pulled his sword out of its scabbard in an attempt to threaten him, Shiro placed a hand on his hand and pushed Kotowari back and said,</p><p><strong><em>"now that's something I won't promise,"</em></strong> adding a smirk, <strong><em>"I thought you liked it, and your wish for a deep kiss didn't go unnoticed either honey."</em></strong></p><p>And then their lips met, soft, and wet, it filled them with warmth. Taking each others' breaths away and encasing them in each way possible, slightly biting each other lips, now it was Shiro's turn to be shocked when Kuroh pushed his tongue in his mouth, and started roaming the inside, it was so unlike Kuroh to be so straightforward but he enjoyed it and smiled within the kiss, feeling a smile back from the other's lips. It was like ecstasy, and they didn't want to end it.</p><p> </p><p>Now after all remembering all this, even though there was a sadness in his eyes, a smile played with his lips,</p><p>
  <em>"I'm waiting for you Shiro."</em>
</p><p>And now that he had felt relaxed, he felt hungry, so he took some rice and had a meal and took care of some chores in the kitchen. He came back and sat on his futon, fidgeting the couple ring he and Shiro had exchanged, when he heard a knock. Who'd it be this late, and especially when it was raining this hard. He shouted, 'Coming', got up, took Kotowari in his hand and opened the door.</p><p>What he saw when he opened the door was Shiro or more like Adolf K. Weissmen, back in his original body, drenched in rain. Water falling from the tips of his long white hair, and eye lashes wet, dressed in a very royal sort of dress, which if he was dry and not in such a state would have made him look like some divine being.</p><p>And looking at Kuroh, he smiled, so deep, his eyes wrinkled,</p><p><em>"Kuroh!",</em> he hugged him really tight, <em>"I missed you". </em></p><p>
  <em>"Oi Kuroh!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know my wife is very shocked at my sudden appearance but very hungry and yes I need a change of clothes too, and since you have particularly gotten wet because of my hug, — ummmm why don't us husband and wife have a bath together?"</em>
</p><p>and then he felt Kuroh hug him back, really tight, and buried his head in Shiro's chest, now that he was taller, and sobbed a little. Seeing this, Shiro melted.</p><p><em>"Welcome home." </em>he heard him say.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm back, Kuroh."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>